What Am I Going To Do With You?
by ninjanroman
Summary: Roman tries to take care of his boyfriend, Seth, after a brutal match, while Seth is being typical Seth and trying to get into Roman's pants. / SLASH


Seth groaned as the sharp pain shot throughout his side again, for maybe the fiftieth time tonight. Roman frowned, seeing his boyfriend in so much pain upset him. He kept one of Seth's arms on his shoulders, trying to keep him up. He struggled, trying to find the room keys in his pocket with his other hand. Once he found the key, he tried opening the door. Seth was getting weaker by the second, making it harder for Roman to hold him up.

"Seth… baby…just one more minute." Roman said, trying to encourage Seth to hold on for a few more minutes.

"Mhghgmm." He groaned in pain, watching Roman fumble with the keys. He finally opened the door and threw the keys inside, gently picking up Seth and walking inside, locking the door behind them.

He gently laid Seth down on the bed, grabbing the pillows and placing them under Seth's head. Roman loved his boyfriend for trying to oversell some moves and make them look even better, but he always ended up hurting himself. Seth's face was contorted in pain, causing Roman to worry.

"Want me to bring ice?" Roman asked Seth, placing his hand on top of Seth's that was resting on his ribs. Seth mumbled something and Roman shrugged, getting up and heading into the hallway of their floor to look for an ice vender. Once he found some, he got some in a bag and walked back inside, Seth now on the floor, lying down on his stomach.

"Seth!" Roman sighed, setting the ice down, before sitting down next to him on the floor. He carefully turned Seth over, lifting his shirt. Roman noticed tiny goosebumps form all over Seth's skin when his cold fingers touched Seth's warm skin. Roman chuckled, shaking his head. Even when Seth was in pain his body reacted to Roman's touch. He frowned, looking at the huge bruise forming on Seth's ribcage. He ran a finger over it, before grabbing the ice and slowly placing it on the bruise.

"So. Cold." Seth laughed, the sharp pain returning and quickly shutting him up. He frowned and looked up at Roman, pouting.

"I know. I wish I could take the pain instead of you." Roman said, looking into Seth's chocolate brown eyes.

Seth shook his head, causing Roman to chuckle. Roman ran his hand up and down Seth's abs, trying to get him to relax. Seth let out a soft moan, shutting his eyes.

"Seth, really?" Roman asked, laughing.

"You drive me crazy." Seth said quietly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"You can't even move and you're turning me on too, now." Roman said, shaking his head. Only Seth would be dying in pain but still horny.

"Mmmm." Seth said, reaching out to grab Roman's bulge.

"No!" Roman swatted Seth's hand away. "Just let me take care of you."

After fifteen minutes, Roman threw the ice away, carrying Seth and laying him down on the bed. He helped Seth change into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. He made Seth comfortable, setting up the pillows and the blanket, kissing the top of his head.

"Here." Roman handed him a bottle of water, watching Seth drink it all up and hand the empty bottle back to him.

"Are you hungry babe?" Roman asked him.

Seth shook his head no, rolling over onto his stomach and groaning really loud into the pillow. Roman sighed, turning off lights. He took off his ring gear, changing into sweatpants and getting into bed next to Seth. He scooted closer to Seth, letting him rest his head on his chest. Roman ran his fingers through Seth's two-toned hair, smiling. Roman closed his eyes, resting his head next to Seth's. His eyes quickly shot open when Seth grabbed his bulge again, smirking.

"Seth, you're such a slut sometimes." Roman groaned, laughing.

"Shut up." Seth smiled, licking his lips.

"No, none of that tonight. Sleep." Roman said, wishing he didn't have to.

"Pleaseeee!" Seth pouted, looking into Roman's eyes.

Roman turned over, his back facing Seth.

"Seth, just go to sleep." Roman begged, shutting his own eyes.

"MMM, booty." Seth said, squeezing Roman's ass.

"What am I going to do with you?" Roman asked, not knowing whether to cry or laugh.

"Just please!" Seth whined.

"Night, Seth." Roman laughed. He felt bad, but Seth needed to rest.

Seth mumbled something, angrily, shutting his eyes.

"Love you." Roman said, smiling.

"Whatever." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this is my first Rolleigns, I'm just so obsessed with the two. My first slash also! Let me know how I did! Thanks so much for reading. :) <strong>


End file.
